


Instinct lupin

by junon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Univers alternatif, omega - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junon/pseuds/junon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est un Oméga stérile dans un monde de lycanthropes. Et jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un certain Alpha, il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé son futur ni appartenir à une meute, ni même s'occuper d'un enfant… Basé sur le mythe Alpha-Oméga, Sterek, pas de lemon ou autre scène violente. Présence de personnages originaux. Lisez les notes introductives ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Correctrice : Clina9
> 
> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de Teen Wolf (Jeff Davis) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses, ainsi que les personnages originaux qui sont ma propriété.   
> Résumé : Stiles est un Oméga stérile dans un monde de lycanthropes. Et jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un certain Alpha, il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé son futur ni appartenir à une meute, ni même s'occuper d'un enfant… 
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Alors on est dans un mélange de Teen Wolf, le fameux mythe Alpha – Bêta – Oméga revisité par moi, parce que tout ne me parle pas dedans, et ce que j'ai l'habitude de jouer en rp sur les forums quand j'y incarne un lycanthrope (pour la hiérarchie de meute même si je ne respecte pas la structure à 100 pour 100).   
> Donc tous sont lycanthropes, c'est un monde de lycanthropes ! Vos gènes déterminent à votre naissance votre caractère et votre place. Ce qui donne en gros : les Alpha (dominants, chefs de meute, physiquement et moralement forts, puissants et riches, ils détiennent les emplois de dirigeant, ils ont les yeux rouges), les Bêta (membres de la meute, soumis aux Alpha, ayant des caractères soumis ou forts, sous-chefs d'entreprise, employés, yeux dorés) et les Oméga (plus chétifs, de caractère soumis, ils servent surtout à la reproduction des Alpha, s'ils travaillent ce sont des petits emplois mal rémunérés, yeux bleus). La couleur des yeux n'a rien à voir avec un mythe ou TW, c'est un choix personnel pour les différencier physiquement. Les Bêtas s'accouplent entre eux, les Alpha avec les Oméga. J'ai ajouté la notion d'Oméga stérile. Autre petite notion à savoir : quand son compagnon meurt un Alpha s'en remet et finit par chercher un autre compagnon, alors qu'un Oméga se laissera mourir de chagrin. Il existe cependant des cas assez rares où le lien de compagnon était assez fort pour que l'Alpha se laisse dépérir. Le reste est expliqué dans la fic au fur et à mesure. 
> 
> Avertissement : Bien que mise en rating M, l'histoire ne comporte aucune scène violente ni aucun lemon. Je pense juste qu'on est dans un univers alternatif avec des lycanthropes, qui agissent aussi de manière instinctive et animale par moments, ce qui rend certains passages plus sensibles. Il n'arrivera rien de mal à Stiles… Je veux juste éviter le retour de flamme. Si vous lisez l'histoire, vous acceptez ce que vous y lirez et le risque pris. Autrement dit, ne venez pas vous plaindre du contenu. Stiles est un Oméga, donc il est O.O.C. Il en va de même pour les autres personnages.   
> Bonne lecture.

Stiles connaissait sa place dans la société. Il l'avait toujours su. Depuis sa naissance, c'était inscrit dans ses gènes et son sang : _Oméga_. C'était pour cela que son géniteur n'en avait pas voulu, l'abandonnant à sa mère, une Oméga elle aussi. Il avait grandi en apprenant ce qu'il serait et ce que serait son futur. Les Oméga étaient des êtres soumis, plus androgynes et faibles que les Bêta ou les Alpha. Ils ne possédaient en soit aucun véritable droit. La propriété leur était interdite, la majeure partie des jobs aussi, si ce n'est les plus simples. Ils étaient en bas d’échelle, dépourvus de droits politiques et sociaux. Le seul moyen d'améliorer sa vie pour un Oméga restait de devenir le compagnon d'un Alpha. Parce qu'ils étaient créés pour être une paire. Un Alpha offrait un toit à son compagnon, la sécurité financière et physique, le couvrait de cadeaux et en prenait soin. En contrepartie l'Oméga s'occupait de la maison, offrait une descendance à son compagnon et élevait les enfants en prenant soin de la meute au passage. L'instinct maternel aussi était inscrit dans les gènes de Stiles. Et pendant longtemps, il avait espéré rencontrer un Alpha, qui serait son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas de la même vie que sa mère ayant servie de mère porteuse pour plusieurs Alpha.

Mais son rêve s’était brisé. Bien sûr, Stiles pouvait s'estimer heureux. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché, alors qu'il atteignait ses 25 ans. Les Alpha ne s'étaient jamais intéressés à sa personne. En fait, il passait inaperçu et ne connaissait pas le supplice des chaleurs. Quelque chose dans ses gènes avait dû échouer, parce qu'il était un _Oméga stérile_. C'était rare. Mais pas impossible. Cela existait. Ils étaient moins nombreux, ne subissant pas les chaleurs comme les autres Oméga, leur odeur était discrète, et ils pouvaient passer facilement inaperçu. Par contre, ils étaient tiraillés par l'instinct parental, qu'ils ne pouvaient assouvir faute de pouvoir procréer. On disait des Oméga stériles qu'ils étaient de bons parents adoptifs. Ils étaient à vrai dire les seuls capables de s'attacher à un enfant qu'ils n'avaient pas porté et de l'élever avec le même amour que s'il était le fruit de leurs entrailles. Seulement, trouver un Alpha ayant perdu son âme sœur et cherchant une nounou… Ce n'était pas aisé. Et Stiles avait abandonné cette idée-là aussi, se contentant de survivre au mieux avec ses petites capacités d'Oméga.

Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu’à sa rencontre avec Lydia. La Bêta l'avait repéré, il ignorait encore comment. Son odeur si faible était indiscernable. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Cette remarque avait amusé la belle blonde vénitienne, qui lui avait offert un sourire avant de lui proposer un café. Personne n'était gentil avec lui, vu qu'il n'avait aucune place ni fonction dans la hiérarchie des lycanthropes. Pourtant, elle l'était. Elle avait même payé la boisson. Lydia portait en plus de son odeur celle assez forte de sa meute. La jeune louve appartenait donc à une meute vaste et puissante, si Stiles se fiait à son odorat. Peut-être était-ce cela la raison de sa facilité à le découvrir ? Elle lui avait expliqué gentiment que son odeur était discrète, pas inexistante. Qu'elle n'éveillait certes aucun intérêt chez les autres loups, mais qu'ils la sentaient quand même. Stiles avait hoché de la tête. Peu habitué au contact avec les autres, il préférait le silence.

Lydia était assez directe comme personne. Elle alla donc droit au but : elle savait qu'il était un Oméga stérile de par son odeur et son comportement. Stiles ne put qu’acquiescer. Son manque d'odeur, ajouta-t-elle, lui indiquait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune meute en ce moment et qu'il n'avait probablement même jamais été touché. Stiles remua nerveusement sur sa chaise. Puis elle enchaîna avec une histoire. Son Alpha avait eu une compagne pendant des années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. L’Oméga femelle avait eu un jeune louveteau. C'était il y a deux ans. Mais suite à l'attaque d'une autre meute, elle était morte. Ce qui laissait une petite fille de deux ans, adorable et espiègle, centre de l'attention de la meute et de l'amour inconditionnel de l'Alpha. Mais il lui fallait une mère. Hors un autre Oméga ne rechercherait qu'à s'accoupler et favoriserait ses propres enfants. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas de Stiles vu sa nature stérile. En fait, Lydia désirait qu'il vienne jouer les nounous. Elle ne lui proposait pas de séduire l'Alpha, juste d’élever la fillette. L'Oméga aurait bien refusé mais Lydia avait appuyé sur le bon argument : le bébé avait besoin d'une présence plus maternelle et aimante, et Stiles n'aurait jamais d'autre chance de combler ce besoin parental. Elle ajouta bien sûr qu'il faudrait l'accord de l'Alpha.

Voilà ce qui expliquait la présence paniquée de Stiles dans le bureau. Les yeux rouges le scrutaient étrangement depuis quelques minutes. Lydia avait omis de lui dire que son Alpha était Derek Hale. Stiles le connaissait de réputation comme tout le monde. Il était de sang pur, comme on disait, né d'une longue lignée d'Alpha puissants. Et il avait surtout un caractère effroyable. Froid et distant, il protégeait sa meute mais n'admettait aucun échec ni aucune contrariété. Il était l'Alpha à ne pas énerver. Et Stiles ne se donnait même pas trente secondes avant de l'agacer. Il était sûr que rien qu'en gesticulant, il allait s'attirer ses foudres. Alors oui, il en avait peur.

L'Oméga se demandait ce qui avait trahi sa présence dans la pièce. Les battements affolés de son cœur ou bien ses mouvements désordonnés ? Mais Derek avait relevé la tête en humant l'air avec surprise. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Stiles, ils avaient pris la teinte rougeâtre typique des Alpha. Par réaction instinctive ceux de Stiles avaient viré au bleu prouvant, s'il était nécessaire, sa nature d'Oméga. Puis, il avait baissé les yeux. Son corps s'était tendu et il avait incliné la tête vers l'avant dévoilant sa nuque. Il se soumettait par instinct. Parce que Stiles n'y connaissait rien aux Alpha. Il les avait toujours évités de son mieux. Et étant stérile, sa mère n'avait pas jugé utile de lui apprendre la parade amoureuse de ces derniers face à un Oméga leur plaisant. Il savait juste que c'était immédiat. Dès la rencontre, l'Alpha faisait son choix. Il ignorait le reste de l'histoire vu qu'il n'était pas concerné.

Cependant l'aura de Derek s'était répandue dans la pièce. Et un léger gémissement plaintif échappa à Stiles. Il réagissait à la présence de l'Alpha, mais d'une manière qui lui était inconnue. Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, il n'osait plus bouger ni même parler. A vrai dire il envisageait la possibilité d'arrêter de respirer. Et quand il capta du coin de l’œil un mouvement d'approche de l’autre loup, il recula prudemment vers la porte en gémissant de nouveau. Stiles luttait contre une chaleur inconnue, qui commençait à courir dans ses veines et la panique le submergeant. Et la seule issue de secours qu'il trouva fut la fuite. Même si courir devant un prédateur devait être stupide. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire demi-tour avec le vain espoir de sortir de la pièce. Ce fut sans compter sur la rapidité supérieure de l'Alpha.

Au final, Stiles finit appuyé contre la porte avec une main, dont les griffes frôlaient dangereusement sa peau, posée autoritairement sur sa nuque. C'était suffisant pour prévenir ses tentatives de fuite. Dans cette position, avec le corps de l'autre loup si proche, il ne pouvait que se soumettre. Un autre gémissement plaintif empreint de peur lui échappa. Le corps plus musclé et imposant que le sien se mut plus lentement et s’approcha du sien. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur, qui en émanait contre son dos. L'Alpha cacha son nez dans sa nuque, sa main libérant le cou gracile de l'Oméga pour migrer vers ses hanches. Et Stiles pouvait sentir les dix griffes acérées posées sur son jeans et appuyées sur ses os alors que le nez de l'Alpha courait lentement et avec une étrange douceur contre la peau sensible de son cou. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ni d’ailleurs ce qu'attendait de lui le dominant.

Tout ce que Stiles savait était que quelque chose d'étrange se passait en lui. Il avait trop chaud et son cœur battait trop vite. Involontairement alors que le nez de Derek caressait toujours doucement son cou et qu'il pouvait l’entendre inspirer son odeur, il s'était rapproché du corps massif dans son dos. Stiles n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermé les yeux. Par contre, il était très conscient des mains qui serraient ses hanches, du nez parcourant son cou, de la chaleur du corps contre le sien… Et du gémissement étrange qui lui échappa. Il n'avait jamais émis ce genre de son. Mais il l'avait déjà entendu. Sa mère gémissait ainsi quand un Alpha calmait ses chaleurs. Il en avait souvenir. Il l’entendait alors qu'il était dans son lit dans sa chambre d’enfant. Il ouvrit les yeux, choqué. Il n'était pas sensé ressentir cela. _Pas lui_. L'Alpha grogna de satisfaction contre sa peau.

« Tu sens bon. » Susurra la voix rauque et basse de l'autre loup contre son oreille, envoyant des papillons danser dans son ventre. La pression sur ses hanches se relâcha. Mais Stiles était presque certain qu'il aurait la marque rouge de ces doigts pendant quelques jours sur sa peau pâle. « Désolé, si je t'ai fait peur. »

Lentement, comme à contrecœur, Derek s'éloigna un peu permettant à Stiles de respirer et de tenter de se calmer. Sans vraiment savoir comment, l'Oméga se retrouva face à l'Alpha, le dos appuyé contre la porte. Ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau le regard carmin avant de se baisser vers le sol. Maintenant, son corps tremblait d'appréhension. Il cherchait vainement dans son esprit embrumé par ce sentiment nouveau et sa peur d'énerver l'Alpha quoi dire, comment réagir. Une main vint agripper son menton pour relever sa tête. Et son regard croisa celui de Derek. Stiles papillonna des yeux. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas encore gémir. La présence de cet Alpha le rendait étrange, le perturbait au plus profond de lui-même. Et il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment réagir parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation.

« Lydia a dit que tu cherchais une meute ? » Questionna l'Alpha sans lâcher son menton, de manière à garder le contact visuel. Son pouce frôla délicatement la peau douce de l'Oméga.

« Je… elle a dit…. En fait, c'est…. » Balbutia Stiles en réponse. Et il ferma les yeux se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir formuler une phrase concrète.

« Shhh. Tout va bien, calme-toi » Murmura avec une voix rauque l'Alpha. Et cela eut l'effet escompté parce que Stiles sentit ses muscles se détendre. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Elle a dit que vous aviez besoin… que je pouvais être utile. » Murmura-t-il lentement. Il n'ajouta rien. C’était clair qu'il espérait la protection de la meute contre les petits services qu'il pouvait rendre. Mais restait à voir si l'Alpha accepterait le marché.

« Avec Luciana, ma fille. » Compléta Derek en cessant ses caresses sur la joue de Stiles. « Lydia m'a expliqué pourquoi elle t'avait ramené ici. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence pendant lequel l'Alpha et l'Oméga s'observèrent. Stiles sentait toujours son cœur battre trop vite dans sa poitrine, comme s'il désirait en sortir. Et ses joues le brûlaient. Il avait dû rougir. Derek, quant à lui, semblait juste le regarder. L'Oméga n'était pas sûr de savoir lire ce qui brillait comme étincelle dans les yeux de l'Alpha. Mais le dominant n'était pas en colère. Sinon il ne lui offrirait pas un sourire aussi gentil. Il y avait longtemps que Stiles n'avait plus été en contact avec un Alpha. La dernière fois ce devait être avant que sa Mère ne le juge assez vieux pour vivre seul. Il avait côtoyé les Alpha venant visiter sa génitrice, pour se reproduire. Certains Oméga ne servaient qu'à cela : la reproduction. C'était pire à ses yeux que d'être le compagnon attitré d'un chef de meute, mais cela payait bien. Mais toute sa vie, il avait évité les Alpha. Stiles savait comment réagissaient les Bêta par contre. Il savait se faire assez petit pour qu'on ne le remarque pas et éviter la confrontation. Un Bêta n'avait aucun désir pour un Oméga, néanmoins il pouvait le martyriser. Parce que les Bêta avaient une place dans une meute contrairement aux Oméga errants, ils pensaient avoir le droit de rabaisser et humilier, parfois même de faire souffrir les Oméga, plus faibles et rarement bâtis pour le combat. Stiles avait donc appris à éviter les meutes. Et peut-être qu'une part de lui haïssait sa vraie nature. Ceci dit le fait d'être stérile lui avait toujours permis de se dissimuler plus aisément. Déjà il n'avait pas de chaleur, ce qui n'attirait pas tous les Alpha du coin comme un aimant…

« Je te demandais si tu voulais faire partie de ma meute. » Ajouta finalement Derek en penchant la tête sur le côté. Stiles papillonna des yeux. Tout ce qu'il espérait, lui, c'était un toit, un coin où dormir, un peu de nourriture et la protection de la meute contre services rendus. Faire partie d'une meute n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions, même si comme tout loup il le désirait.

« Oui ?!? » C'était une faible réponse, qui sonnait comme une question. Stiles savait qu'en étant membre d'une meute, il aurait un réel statut et qu'il serait protégé de tout. Il n'était pas sûr de la place qu’un Oméga non compagnon d'un Alpha et stérile pouvait avoir au sein de celle-ci. Mais vu le sourire franc qu'afficha l'Alpha, c'était la réponse attendue. De plus, le jeune Oméga savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas d'autres chances d'en rejoindre une.

« Bien. Viens, je vais te présenter Luciana. » Ajouta-t-il et il libéra définitivement Stiles de son emprise. Ce dernier soupira légèrement, le cœur en vrac et les émotions toutes chamboulées. L'incompréhension régnait toujours en maître dans son esprit embrumé. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête l'informa que Derek avait un pouvoir de persuasion sur lui.

L'Alpha sortit de son bureau, et Stiles le suivit. Il capta du coin de l’œil la présence de Lydia et d'un autre jeune homme à la peau plus bronzée. La jeune louve offrit un sourire à l'Oméga. Il n'était même pas étonné de la trouver là. Elle était sûrement restée pour s'assurer que son choix avait été le bon. Ou bien par simple curiosité. Par le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux là, à attendre, Stiles en déduisit qu'il s’agissait des deux lieutenants de Derek. Ils devaient être tous deux des Bêta avec un fort caractère, bon combattant, ou bon stratège, posé, réfléchi et juste. C'était pour ce qu'il en savait les qualités requises pour être lieutenant dans une meute.

La hiérarchie d'une meute était pyramidale. Il y avait l'Alpha, chef suprême à qui tout le monde devait obéissance et respect. Son autorité était incontestable. Son rôle était de protéger sa meute, de la diriger et de faire en sorte que chacun y remplisse son rôle. Puis il y avait les Bêta soumis à l'autorité de l'Alpha. Ils combattaient pour la protéger, remplissant une fonction d'apport pour les nécessités de base et formaient en soi la base solide de la meute. Parmi eux, les deux plus stratèges et ayant le plus fort caractère étaient les lieutenants, sous-chefs transmettant les ordres, remplaçant temporairement l'Alpha au besoin, participant aux décisions. Et puis, il y avait les Oméga. Eux, quand ils appartenaient à une meute, faisaient office de serviteurs voire d'esclaves nettoyant, cuisinant, obéissant à tous. À l'exception du compagnon de l'Alpha. Nul ne pouvait lui manquer de respect ou lui ordonner quelque chose. Même l'Alpha ne donnait pas d'ordres à son compagnon de vie. C'était une place spéciale et privilégiée, qui était de plus en plus rare maintenant que les Oméga acceptaient de jouer les mères porteuses contre rétribution financière. Seuls les loups de sang pur préféraient s'accoupler pour la vie.

« Stiles, il fait partie de notre meute. » Commenta Derek en passant face aux deux Bêta. « Lydia, que tu connais et Scott. Mes lieutenants. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'Oméga, qui hocha simplement de la tête.

Stiles emboîta le pas à l'Alpha quand celui-ci se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il le suivit silencieusement jusqu'au premier étage. L'Oméga était curieux. Il observait attentivement la décoration des lieux, la disposition du mobilier. Le manoir était un bâtiment imposant, décoré avec soin et prouvant le statut social et hiérarchique de son propriétaire. C'était le genre de maison dans laquelle Stiles n'avait jamais vécu, il n'en avait même jamais visité. Rares étaient les Alpha demandant à sa mère de les rejoindre dans leur tanière, et quand c'était le cas elle ne l'emmenait certainement pas avec elle. Derrière lui, le jeune loup dominé pouvait sentir la présence des deux Bêtas. Et leur aura avait quelque chose de rassurant. Ils ne manifestaient aucune agressivité, ni aucune envie de l’écraser par leur force supérieure. C'était presque rassurant.

« Toute la meute ne vit pas au manoir. » Commenta finalement Scott. « Une bonne partie, ceux étant les plus proches de Derek y vivent… Les autres possèdent leur propre maison ou appartement en ville, qui est en fait le territoire réelle de notre meute. Et toi tu vas vivre…. »

« Au manoir. » Compléta Derek sans un regard en arrière. Stiles fronça légèrement des sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Après tout s'il devait s'occuper à temps plein d'un louveteau de deux ans et gérer les repas de toute la meute et tenir propre la tanière de l'Alpha, mieux valait qu'il soit sur place.

« Ici donc… on se rassemble toujours au moins pour le souper et la soirée, parfois aussi le matin. Mais cela, c'est plus le week-end quand on ne travaille pas. Tu sais histoire de passer du temps en meute et de renforcer nos liens. » Continua d'expliquer Scott à un Stiles, qui hochait régulièrement de la tête pour approuver. « Bon, on a des règles aussi, des coutumes et bien sûr tu auras ta part à faire avec probablement un timing. Pour ce qui est des règles de vie de la meute... »

« C'est bon Scott. » Le coupa l'Alpha avec un soupir. « Il découvrira cela plus tard. »

Et Derek ouvrit une porte faisant un signe de tête à Stiles pour qu'il le suive. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'entrer dans la pièce, qu'une petite tornade brune aux cheveux longs se jeta littéralement dans les jambes de l'Alpha. Avec un sourire tendre, Derek attrapa la petite créature et la prit dans ses bras. Stiles constata que les deux Bêtas étaient restés à l'extérieur de la salle de jeux et en avaient refermé la porte. Puis son attention se focalisa sur le louveteau. Comme à chaque fois qu'il croisait un petit loup, Stiles avait envie de lui parler, de le câliner et le chouchouter. C'était inné chez les Oméga cet attendrissement pour les louveteaux, ce qui en faisait toujours de bons parents. Mais Stiles ne pouvait procréer ce qui rendait ce sentiment maternel en lui douloureux à chaque fois. De toute évidence Derek adorait sa fille. La petite frottait son nez contre la joue mal rasée de son père et enserrait sa nuque de ses petits bras tout en babillant dans un langage incompréhensible. L'Alpha lui rendait bien son câlin, déposant affectueusement un baiser sur son front. Elle avait les cheveux sombres de son père et sa peau blanche.

Luciana huma l'air avec curiosité avant de tourner la tête vers Stiles. Ses yeux verts l'observèrent un moment avec intérêt. De toute évidence, elle avait capté son odeur même légère. Il était prouvé que les louveteaux savaient comment se comporter face aux Oméga. Instinctivement conscients du penchant de ces derniers pour s'occuper d'eux et en prendre soin, les louveteaux étaient doués pour les repérer et les apprivoiser. Luciana n’aurait certainement aucun mal à s'adapter à la présence de Stiles comme nounou, d'autant plus qu'elle avait perdu sa mère. Ce qui faisait de Stiles, pour son instinct d'enfant orpheline, un bon candidat. L'Oméga mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et offrit un gentil sourire à la fillette. Il avait bien compris que Derek prenait soin de sa progéniture. Et elle était apparemment une future Alpha comme la majorité des membres de la lignée des Hale. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait être à la hauteur des attentes de l'Alpha. Derek lui accorda un bref regard avant de se baisser pour déposer la petite fille au sol.

« C'est Stiles. Il vient de rejoindre la meute. Il va s'occuper de toi. » Expliqua gentiment l'Alpha en passant une main affectueuse dans les longs cheveux de sa fille.

« Méga ?!? » Demande la petite sans lâcher de ses yeux Stiles. Elle semblait intéressée et curieuse de sa présence.

« On dit Oméga, Princesse. » Corrigea avec un sourire amusé l'Alpha. « Mais oui, c'est un Oméga... »

Luciana pencha un peu la tête et observa encore un moment Stiles. Ce dernier avait le corps tendu de nervosité et essayait de ne pas bouger. Puis le louveteau s'approcha lentement comme si elle craignait qu'il parte en courant. Elle huma encore l'air, où l'odeur de l'Oméga était plus présente maintenant. Elle papillonna des yeux et s'arrêta près de lui, levant ses petits yeux verts vers son visage. Habituée à être entourée de Bêta, Luciana n'avait pas peur des étrangers. Et encore moins, quand son père se trouvait si près d'elle veillant à sa sécurité. Aussi prit-elle le temps d'analyser l'Oméga et de choisir sa technique d'attaque. Elle tendit légèrement les bras vers le haut.

« À bras, te plaît. » Quémanda-t-elle avec une voix suppliante et des yeux humides.

De toute évidence, elle savait comment faire plier son entourage. Derek soupira et secoua la tête. C'était une petite charmeuse. Et instinctivement, elle savait comment s'attirer les bonnes grâces du nouveau venu. De plus, son instinct d'enfant lui dictait d'être gentille parce que l'Oméga serait en quelque sorte la femelle s'occupant d'elle. Elle devait donc s'en faire aimer assez rapidement. Et vu que Stiles ne pouvait procréer ce ne serait guère compliqué. Tout comme il ne risquait pas de séduire l'Alpha pour lui offrir d'autres enfants et ainsi donc délaisser la fillette. Après un regard pour avoir le consentement de Derek, Stiles la prit dans ses bras. La petit passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'observa attentivement avant de sourire.

« Merchi. » Commenta t-elle toute heureuse.

« On dit merci. » Corrigea à nouveau l'Alpha. « Et s'il te plaît pas te plaît. »

« Tu joues avec moi ? » Demanda à nouveau le louveteau sans vraiment répondre à son père, qui était la patience même quand cela la concernait. Stiles lança un regard à l’Alpha, qui hocha de la tête en signe d'accord.

« D'accord et tu veux jouer à quoi ? » Répondit doucement l'Oméga avec un sourire avant de reposer l’enfant à même le sol.

Et Stiles finit assis à même le sol à faire des puzzles avec la fillette de deux ans. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée de demander où il pourrait dormir, ni ce qu'il devait faire pour la meute ce soir. Et Derek n'avait au final donné aucun ordre. Il s'était contenté d'observer la scène avec un sourire avant de quitter la pièce silencieusement pour les laisser faire connaissance et tisser ce lien unique, qui pouvait exister entre eux.

 

* * *

« Alors, qui est la meilleure ? » Claironna Lydia en s'installant gracieusement dans un fauteuil du salon.

« Tu as juste déniché par accident un Oméga stérile. » Commenta Scott avec un haussement d'épaules.

« As-tu la moindre idée d’à quel point ils sont rares ? » Demande la belle blonde vénitienne avec une moue boudeuse. Elle estimait que quelques félicitations étaient de mise vu sa prise de la journée.

« Ce n'est pas courant. C'est même un cas exceptionnel. » Expliqua Isobel, qui était installée dans le sofa.

La belle Bêta aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux verts observaient son Alpha. Elle était dans les plus vieilles au sein de la meute, la première à avoir rejoint Derek ce qui lui conférait un statut à part. De caractère calme et posé, elle était une conseillère, celle qui veillait à la mémoire de la meute. Même si la plupart des Bêta était de l'âge de Cora, sœur cadette de Derek, quelques-uns l'avaient rejoint bien avant et étaient plus vieux que lui ou de son âge. Ceux-là se comportaient plus normalement et sans chercher à s'imposer à une certaine place. Hormis Isobel, il y avait Deaton le guérisseur de la meute, Stella la blonde volcanique et Cillian meilleur ami de l'Alpha et époux d'Isobel, avec qui il avait eu deux magnifiques louveteaux. Ils étaient les piliers du clan, les anciens. Et ce qu'il était parfois reposant d'être en leur compagnie. De plus, ils vivaient tous sous le même toit que Derek, ainsi que Scott, Lydia et Cora. L'Alpha n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait supporté certains de ses Bêta 24 heures sur 24, sachant que certains cherchaient encore à s'imposer et à obtenir une place de choix au sein du groupe. Ce qui les rendait fatiguant pour le dominant par moments.

« Ah tu vois ! Je suis une pro. » Chantonna Lydia en agitant sa main gracieusement.

Peut-être que ses deux lieutenants étaient trop jeunes. Mais Scott avait un pouvoir fédérateur, une fidélité à toute épreuve et était un excellent guerrier. De plus, il était intègre, juste et bienveillant envers tout le monde, capable de protéger les faibles et de recadrer les caractères plus forts. Ce qui était un plus vu la taille de la meute. Quant à Lydia, bien qu'étant une femelle, elle avait une nature autoritaire innée, qui s'exprimait par des piques polies et bien senties et par des regards acérés. Intelligente, elle était un stratège reconnu de tous et une diplomate de naissance. Cela aussi était un atout pour la meute. Derek était le chef d'un clan assez nombreux pour une meute, ce qui l'avait forcé à déléguer certaines choses et à pourvoir à certains rôles non présents dans les meutes réduites à moins de 10 loups. Et ceux présents dans cette pièce les représentaient tous, remplissant un rôle précis et choisi pour leurs traits de caractères. À part Cora, qui devait sa place dans le conseil de la meute à son lien de sang avec Derek. Mais elle était et resterait sa petite sœur chérie, qui le soutenait toujours. Ceci dit elle était plutôt volcanique et belligérante dans certaines situations.

« Je l'ai choisi comme compagnon. » Déclara sans préambule Derek et sans regarder ses Bêtas présents. Il observait le jardin par la fenêtre mains enfoncées dans ses poches. « Je vous demande de le considérer comme tel. »

Il était un Alpha de sang pur. Pour lui, avoir un compagnon de vie était le seul moyen d'assurer la stabilité de sa meute et sa descendance. De plus, c'était le seul cas acceptable d'union. Il n’aurait jamais supporté de louer les services d'un Oméga pour porter ses enfants. Il était de la vieille école. Et cela rendait sa meute forte et puissante, car en accord avec leur nature profonde et le respect des traditions lupines ancestrales. Comme tout Alpha célibataire, il était capable de s'enflammer en présence d'un Oméga disponible. Stiles l'était. L'Oméga ne portait même pas d'autres odeurs, juste la sienne. Ce qui en faisait un spécimen rare bien que cela ne soit dû qu'à sa nature stérile. Néanmoins, Derek avait réagi à sa présence. Et il le désirait. Il voulait l'Oméga. Pas juste sexuellement parlant, non, c'était plus complexe. Il avait ce besoin de prouver qu'il était puissant, qu'il pouvait combler chacun de ses besoins, le couvrir de présents divers et variés, lui offrir sécurité et bien-être. Il voulait un compagnon. Et Stiles semblait remplir tout ce qu'instinctivement il recherchait. Paige était partie depuis plus d'un an. Et même si Derek n'avait jamais vraiment cherché un autre Oméga pour partager sa vie, il était heureux que Lydia l'ait déniché, lui.

« Je te félicite Lydia. Tu as fait un excellent choix. » Commenta-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers sa Bêta, qui rosit de plaisir.

Il n'ajouta rien. Il n'était pas bavard. Et il était assez pris dans ses propres pensées. Certes il avait choisi l'Oméga, et Stiles n'avait pas manifesté son indisponibilité ou son désaccord. Mais il devait maintenant le séduire. Et cela serait plus compliqué qu'avec sa première compagne, puisque l'Oméga semblait ne pas comprendre ses propres réactions biologiques et instinctives en sa présence. Il avait senti sa surprise quand il avait gémi de contentement contre sa caresse légère sur la peau fine de son cou. Ce n'était peut-être pas si étonnant pour un Oméga stérile. Même si son instinct de loup réagissait, il semblait perdu.

Mais cela ne décourageait pas Derek. Il aimait même le défi en soi. Et puis, la séduction était une étape importante dans la construction d'un couple Alpha – Oméga. C'était à ce moment-là que l'Alpha prouvait sa capacité à offrir ce qu'il fallait à son compagnon Oméga. Il prouvait sa force, sa capacité à subvenir aux besoins et à le gâter. Rien n'était forcé. C'était à l'Oméga d'accepter les cadeaux et marques de tendresse de l'Alpha ou de les refuser. Chaque acceptation renforçait généralement leur lien, jusqu'à l’acceptante d'union de l'Oméga. Au final, Derek allait faire tout le travail, mais la décision reviendrait à Stiles. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il cherchait juste comment aborder la première phase de son plan drague. Par quoi pourrait-il commencer ? Un présent lui semblait difficile faute de bien connaître l'Oméga et ses goûts. Il se doutait que les câlins seraient mal venus dans un premier temps. Il restait la possibilité de passer du temps avec Stiles, de le complimenter gentiment, de lui offrir une pièce qu'il pourrait décorer à son choix, mais de préférence pas trop loin de la sienne. Il devait aussi montrer ses réelles intentions à toute la meute, parce qu'il n'admettrait pas de remarques blessantes envers son futur compagnon.

« OK. Donc, tu vas le draguer ? » Demanda lentement Cora. Et Derek grogna un peu. « C'est intéressant je trouve. Je veux dire c'est différent d'avec Paige. »

Le rappel de sa première compagne fit grimacer Derek. Il avait été incapable de la protéger, parce qu'il n'était pas avec elle. La tuer s’était le mettre à mal lui, tout cela pour tenter de mettre la main sur son vaste territoire. Seulement Derek avait cédé à la rage meurtrière et il avait purement et simplement massacré l’autre meute dans une guerre-éclair et précise. Il n'avait eu aucune pitié pour aucun des lycanthropes. Il ne désirait que la vengeance. Et par ce fait, il avait encore renforcé sa réputation d'Alpha dangereux, colérique et sanglant. Il n'en avait cure. Il avait rappelé qu'il était un Alpha puissant. Et s'il avait sauvegardé son âme après la perte de sa compagne, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait Luciana. Le louveteau avait un peu adouci son père. Et il avait toujours été conscient de ce besoin d'avoir un Oméga pour l'élever. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne désirait pas qu'on rejette sa fille. Il connaissait l'instinct de reproduction des Oméga. Et il était vrai que Lydia pouvait être fière de sa découverte, parce qu'elle avait déniché un Oméga stérile capable d'être comme une mère adoptive pour Luciana et un compagnon de vie pour lui. Dans son esprit, Stiles était un choix parfait.

« La meute sera plus forte avec un Alpha accouplé à un Oméga. Le couple dominant, c'est ce qui nous renforce. » Commenta Stella avec un léger bruit de claquement de langue. « C'est comme cela que ça marche. Donc cela me semble logique. De plus, il est stérile, si j’ai bien compris. Il ne risque donc pas d'avoir l’envie de procréer et par la suite de délaisser Lucia pour favoriser sa propre progéniture. Alors excepté si Derek veut plus d'enfants, c'est un bon choix. »

« J'ai Lucia. » Commenta l'Alpha en se détournant de la fenêtre. « Je n'ai jamais prévu d'avoir une grande famille. De plus, elle sera une Alpha. »

« Bien. » Commenta Deaton. Il était toujours concis dans ce genre de conversations. « Il reste donc à imposer son statut futur. Et cela ne se fera pas sans mal. »

« On peut toujours chasser certains Bêta récalcitrants et désobéissants. » Proposa innocemment Lydia en admirant son vernis rouge.

« On ne va chasser personne. » Soupira Derek. « À moins qu'ils n'enfreignent nos lois, blessent ou tuent un autre membre de la meute…. Ils vont apprendre à obéir et quelle est leur place. »

« Ce qui te permettra de nous montrer ton adorable caractère et toute ta patience. » Répliqua avec un sourire Cora alors que Derek lui offrait un grognement en réponse. « Ah tu vois, tu commences déjà à grogner ! »

Un ricanement général secoua les Bêta. Derek roula des yeux. Il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Certains de ses Bêta étaient encore jeunes et peu dociles. Cela il le savait. Mais il croyait en sa meute. Ils pouvaient au final former un vrai clan soudé et uni où tout le monde aurait sa place, la protection et le respect. Le plus difficile serait bien sûr d’inculquer cette notion à chaque Bêta. Paige avait eu un statut reconnu, parce qu'elle avait toujours été là. Stiles était différent. Il n'était pas posé et sûr de sa place. Il serait donc plus sujet à certaines remarques des fortes têtes. Mais Derek savait aussi que ses lieutenants et le cercle intérieur de la meute, le conseil comme Scott les appelait, veilleraient à remettre à leur place les autres.

On toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit timidement dévoilant l'Oméga aux yeux de tous. Ils l'observèrent avec intérêt. Stiles se sentit de nouveau mal à l'aise et essaya d'éviter de croiser les regards des autres loups. Il détestait être le centre d’intérêt des autres. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Et le regard brûlant de l'Alpha posé sur lui ne l'aidait pas.

« Elle… hum s'est endormie. » Murmura-t-il timidement, peu sûr de ce qu'il pouvait ajouter.

Elle tapota tendrement l'épaule de l'Oméga pour l’inciter à lui emboîter le pas et faire le tour de la propriété. La louve savait qu'il avait déjà vécu pas mal d'émotions pour un premier jour, et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Le reste pouvait attendre demain. Elle doutait aussi que le présenter à toute la meute en même temps aiderait l'Oméga à se sentir à l'aise ici. Il lui faudrait une petite semaine probablement pour être moins stressé par la présence des autres. S'intégrer à une meute ne se faisait pas du jour au lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Alors ce chapitre aurait dû être posté 2 semaines après le premier, mais voilà IRL j’ai eu beaucoup de travail avec mes élèves, j’ai eu de très très gros problèmes, qui au final auraient pu aboutir à ne jamais écrire la suite ou du moins pas avant un long moment. Puis Juin c’est le mois des évaluations et sortie de fin d’année. 
> 
> Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux ayant laissé un review parce que je ne m’attendais pas à un tel accueil pour cette histoire. Je n’en ai pas l’habitude. Du coup, ça m’a fait chaud au cœur surtout que j’avais hésité à l’écrire. Le chapitre fait 10 pages à lui seul, c’est un peu plus long que le chapitre un. J’espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant. 
> 
> Avertissements : les mêmes que dans le chapitre 1. Je mentionne plus de personnages de la série, peut-être que le rôle qu’ils jouent ici ou les couples ne seront pas vos favoris. Petite remarque pour ceux qui postent leur review en guest, ce serait plus simple si vous notiez un pseudo parce que j’ai plus d’un guest donc j’espère que vous retrouverez la réponse à votre review. Je travaille le concept de meute tel que j’ai l’habitude de le jouer sur les forums rp. Il est donc différent de celui de la série. La litanie (1) c’est dans l’ensemble des lois, us et coutumes et règles des lycanthropes pour faire simple. Sinon sur Google vous trouverez aisément les lois la composant.

Derek était frustré. Il n’était plus spécialement en phase avec son loup, et il luttait contre certains instincts depuis plus d’un mois. Cela le rendait irascible et beaucoup plus nerveux. Il n’admettait plus aucune contrariété, et le comportement belliqueux de certains de ses Bêta n’était plus tolérable pour lui. Sa patience était limitée. Il grognait et il étendait une aura colérique beaucoup plus vite qu’habituellement. Il ne tolérait plus grand chose, et surtout pas un commentaire ou une tentative de négociation à un ordre donné. Ou bien encore le comportement de certains Bêta qui étaient des caractères forts et tentaient souvent de rabaisser les plus faibles de la meute. C’était un comportement presque normal bien que rarement accepté au sein d’une meute. Tout loup, qu’il soit dominant ou soumis, fort ou faible, y avait sa place et avait le droit au respect. Même si parfois un regard ou un commentaire se perdait, Derek ne relevait pas tout, essayant d’être patient face aux jeunes loups cherchant encore à prendre une place de choix au sein de la meute. Mais ces dernières semaines, il n’arrivait plus à être clément. Et là où autrefois un regard suffisait, maintenant il grognait ou reprenait vertement le fautif, surprotégeant les plus faibles caractères de sa meute.

Ô bien sûr Derek savait ce qui l’apaiserait et mettrait en veille un moment son instinct d’Alpha, de mâle dominant désireux d’imposer ses règles à toute sa meute. Il savait qu’il pouvait éduquer les plus récalcitrants de manière moins directe et agressive. Mais pour cela il devait se relaxer. Or pour y parvenir, il devait mettre fin à sa frustration. Et cette dernière était liée à l’Oméga qui avait rejoint sa meute depuis un peu plus d’un mois. Il en faudrait peu. Un simple effleurement, un sourire, une accolade, humer la nuque offerte du plus jeune…. Un simple petit geste pourrait atténuer cette frustration. Il avait besoin de contact physique, d’entamer sa parade amoureuse. S’il entrait dans un processus de séduction alors il serait plus serein, moins sur les nerfs. Son loup le réclamait. Il le désirait aussi. Seulement, il se bridait. Il tenait en laisse ses instincts parce qu’il ne voulait pas l’effrayer et qu’il voulait lui laisser le temps de trouver sa place au sein de la meute.

Stiles n’était pas habitué au jeu de séduction, ni à être le centre d’intérêt d’un Alpha. Isobel avait été la première à se lier avec l’Oméga et à lui expliquer les règles de la meute. Elle avait eu d’autant plus de facilité, qu’étant mère elle-même, elle avait un comportement maternel envers les plus jeunes et les soumis de la meute. D’ailleurs, Kira était bien souvent dans son sillage. La jeune louve aux traits asiatiques était une soumise de premier ordre, n’élevant jamais la voix, calme de nature et surtout assez effacée face aux autres. À se demander, comment parmi toutes les femelles disponibles de la meute Scott avait pu la remarquer, elle, en particulier. Le lieutenant de Derek avait un faible pour la jeune femme. C’était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, bien qu’ils soient de nature assez opposée. Cependant Scott avouait de lui-même que Kira l’apaisait par son calme et ses sourires. Et par la force des choses, Kira était vite devenue amie avec Stiles, l’aidant en cuisine et dans le ménage dès qu’elle le pouvait. En fait, si l’Oméga restait méfiant avec certains loups du clan, il s’était plutôt bien intégré au groupe. Du moins, il avait un bon contact avec les lycanthropes plus vieux. Ce qui était logique, vu qu’ils connaissaient tous le désir de Derek d’en faire son compagnon. Les plus jeunes, eux, c’était plus compliqué. Un Oméga restait quelqu’un à qui on donnait des ordres, sans droit et dépourvu d’intérêt. Alors hormis lui donner du travail, lui faire comprendre qu’il était préférable qu’il ne soit pas dans la même pièce qu’eux, ou qu’il n’appartenait pas à la meute…. Stiles ne le vivait pas mal. Il se considérait difficilement comme faisant réellement partie du clan.

De plus, le jeune lycanthrope passait la plupart de son temps avec Luciana. Il était d’abord là pour s’occuper du louveteau, ce qui lui prenait la majeure partie de son temps. Sans en avoir implicitement reçu l’ordre, il avait organisé sa journée autour de l’enfant. Il se levait en premier et préparait le petit déjeuner. En général, il s’éclipsait dès que la meute débarquait en cuisine pour manger. À ce moment-là, il réveillait Luciana, lui donnait son bain et l’habillait avant de descendre déjeuner avec elle. Sa matinée était consacrée à jouer avec elle et à lui apprendre les bases de toute bonne éducation lupine. Après un déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec la petite, il lui faisait faire la sieste. C’était le moment où il profitait de son temps libre pour faire un peu de ménage. Quand Luciana s’éveillait, il jouait un peu avec elle. Et une fois Derek rentré, il laissait l’Alpha et sa fille passer un moment ensemble. Stiles cuisinait alors le repas du soir, qu’il ne partageait pas avec la meute. Pas qu’il n’en avait pas le droit, mais il ne se sentait pas serein entouré d’autant de loups, dont certains le toléraient à peine de par sa nature d’Oméga. Finalement, il donnait son bain à Luciana, lui racontait une histoire et la mettait au lit. Ensuite seulement, il redescendait souper et ranger la cuisine. Autrement dit en dehors des week-ends, Derek avait peu le loisir de croiser l’Oméga. Et comme il s’était obligé à ne pas entamer sa parade de séduction directement, il limitait le temps passé dans la même pièce que Stiles. Mais s’il ne cédait pas à cette pulsion, à ce besoin de montrer son intérêt à celui qu’il désirait pour compagnon, il allait finir par devenir fou.

Ce qui expliquait sa présence dans son bureau alors que la meute était dans le jardin profitant d’un après-midi ensoleillé. Ses yeux avaient leur couleur carmin et ses griffes légèrement sorties étaient appuyées sur le bois du meuble. Il s’était emporté un peu trop violemment à une autre remarque d’Aidan et Jackson dirigée contre Kira et Liam. La louve était trop soumise. L’autre était encore un louveteau qui n’avait pas d’autre place que celle d’enfant au sein de la meute. Ce qui lui octroyait toujours le droit de faire des bêtises et d’en dire, n’ayant pas atteint l’âge adulte d’un lycanthrope Bêta. Et Derek avait perdu son sang froid. C’était Cillian qui s’était interposé avant qu’il n’empoigne Aidan qui s’était permis de lui répondre un peu trop effrontément. Peut-être que Lydia avait raison quand elle disait que certains n’avaient pas leur place dans sa meute. Ils ne respectaient pas assez les anciennes traditions et la litanie (1) pour être des Bêta acceptables. Derek pouvait toujours les rétrograder au rang de Bêta devant faire leurs preuves avant d’être acceptés au sein de la meute. Mais il savait que la colère était maîtresse de sa décision du moment. Il devait se calmer. Il ne s’excuserait guère pour l’éclat, et pour ce qu’il avait dit aux deux incorrigibles imbus de leur personne et trop sûrs de leur importance. Mais il ne pouvait pas réapparaître tant qu’il n’aurait pas apaisé son propre instinct belliqueux.

«Quoi ?!? » Questionna-t-il tous crocs sortis et avec un grognement agressif quand la porte s’ouvrit et qu’un loup pénétra dans la pièce.

En relevant ses yeux carmins, il tomba sur les pupilles whisky qui prirent rapidement une expression apeurée. L’Oméga recula de quelques pas. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et fixa le sol. La respiration colérique de Derek résonnait fort et son grognement ne semblait pas vouloir mourir. Il était en colère. Il désirait la paix. Et voilà que l’objet de ses tourments, la source de sa mauvaise humeur se pointait sans invitation dans son bureau ! Et peu importait si Stiles avait été poussé par un autre membre de la meute pour venir aux nouvelles… Et puis l’odeur de la peur se répandit dans la pièce. Immédiatement, Derek perçut le mécontentement de son loup. Il pouvait le sentir grogner et griffer les parois de son esprit pour prendre le contrôle. Et il savait pourquoi. Il avait fichtrement conscience qu’il était en train de ruiner ses chances de séduction. Son compagnon ne devait en aucun cas le redouter ou être effrayé par lui. D’autant plus, qu’il serait une fois l’union scellée le seul à pouvoir l’apaiser en cas de colère violente. Mais pour cela, il faudrait encore que Stiles ose l’approcher quand il serait dans cet état. Ce qui ne serait plus le cas s’il déchargeait sa fureur sur lui maintenant. De plus, le plus jeune n’était pas responsable de sa frustration. Derek s’était imposé seul cette limite. Il était donc le seul responsable de son énervement constant de ces derniers jours.

L’Oméga tremblait de peur et n’osait plus bouger. L’Alpha lui l’observait, se sentant coupable de s’être emporté contre lui. Il savait que si Stiles commençait à le craindre, il lui serait beaucoup plus compliqué de le séduire. Et il ne désirait pas qu’il lui cède par peur de sa colère. Il devait rattraper le coup. En observant le jeune loup qui avait la tête inclinée, Derek se focalisa sur la nuque offerte. Le désir d’y plonger son museau pour humer le parfum apaisant et existant de Stiles naquit en lui. Il avait conscience que ce simple geste de rapprochement suffirait à calmer sa frustration. Ce serait le point de départ d’une tentative de séduction qui s’enrichirait d’autres gestes câlins et tendres ainsi que de présents et autres petites attentions au fil des jours et des semaines. Comme Stiles n’avait pas de chaleurs il n’aurait pas ce besoin de céder lors de celles-ci à l’Alpha. C’était généralement lors des chaleurs qu’un Oméga finissait par s’offrir à l’Alpha le courtisant. Pour un Oméga stérile, c’était différent. Ne subissant pas de période de reproduction, cela prenait plus de temps. Mais le lien était d’autant plus solide que l’accouplement résultait d’un désir commun plus que d’une nécessité biologique. Même si Derek avait son temps pour arriver à ses fins et pouvait être patient pour chaque étape, il se devait de commencer. Cela apaiserait tout autant son loup que lui-même. Restait que Stiles aurait le mot final, qu’il pouvait ne pas s’intéresser à Derek ou ne pas désirer cette relation. C’était son droit. Mais sans tenter sa chance l’Alpha ne pouvait le savoir.

« C’est … Enfin j’ai fini de…. » Commença à balbutier Stiles sans oser relever la tête et avec une certaine difficulté à cacher son appréhension. Il devrait sortir peut-être. Mais il se sentait tétanisé sur place, les bras croisés de manière défensive sur son torse.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te grogner dessus. » Commenta Derek en se redressant et contournant le bureau. Stiles releva la tête légèrement, mais il évita soigneusement le regard du dominant. Il ne comprenait pas le sens des excuses de ce dernier. « Je ne veux pas que tu me redoutes. Tu n’as pas à avoir peur de moi. » Continua Derek tout en s’approchant lentement.

Il s’arrêta à quelques pas de Stiles. L’odeur âcre de l’angoisse flottait toujours dans l’air, agaçante pour son museau. Le plus jeune ne devait pas être apeuré face à lui, tremblant de peur et essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il désirait. Le regard clair s’arrêta sur l’arête du cou de son vis-à-vis. Il désirait vraiment y cacher son museau. Il avait se besoin de sentir son futur compagnon contre lui. Mais il n’avait pas le droit sans son autorisation. Il n’était pas le genre d’Alpha à prendre ce qu’il désirait faisant fi de ce que ressentait l’Oméga en face de lui. Derek était un sang pur issu d’une longue lignée de lycanthropes, il respectait les anciennes coutumes. Il avait été éduqué à l’ancienne par sa mère qui imposait le respect dû à son compagnon. Alors prendre sans demander n’était même pas envisageable, même pour quelque chose d’aussi anodin, que renifler la nuque de l’autre.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais juste que je te sente ? » Questionna-t-il lentement. « Ton odeur… Elle est apaisante parce que douce. »

La demande eut pour effet de faire relever la tête à Stiles. Il observa un long moment Derek, surpris par la question et la raison. Son odeur était douce ? Il aurait plutôt dit discrète. Accepter ou refuser ? C’était assez intime comme geste, quelque chose qu’on faisait entre compagnon ou futur compagnon pour ce qu’il en savait. C’était étrange. Mais d’un autre côté si cela calmait Derek... En réalité, ils n’avaient plus été seuls depuis le premier jour. Cette fameuse fois où Derek l’avait coincé contre la porte pour le renifler sans son autorisation. Cette fois-ci, l’Alpha demandait s’il pouvait. Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, incertain. Il se demandait s’il allait ressentir la même chaleur, le même sentiment que la dernière fois. Mais déjà le voulait-il ? Il n’était pas contre l’idée, étrangement. Il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur les liens entre membres d’une même meute. Mais il avait vu Scott humer le cou ou les cheveux de Kira plus d’une fois, et la jeune louve semblait apprécier et trouver cela réconfortant. Instinctivement, il hocha de la tête en guise de réponse.

Ce fut suffisant pour que Derek comble l’espace entre eux, et que les bras puissants de l’Alpha s’enroulent autour de sa taille. Stiles se retrouva serré contre le torse du dominant. Ce dernier cacha presque directement son visage dans son cou. Le plus jeune pouvait sentir la respiration calme et chaude de son aîné contre sa peau. Lentement il décroisa les bras et s’accrocha au tee-shirt du plus vieux. Derek tint parole. Et cette fois-ci il se contenta de le sentir et de le serrer contre lui. Aucun baiser ou mordillement ne se perdit sur la peau sensible de Stiles. Avec un léger soupir, l’Oméga ferma les yeux et se rapprocha un peu plus près du corps imposant de Derek. Il déposa son front contre son épaule et glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il eut l’impression de sentir Derek sourire dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes en silence. C’était étrange de sentir les muscles de l’Alpha se détendre un par un contre son corps. Il avait vraiment l’impression que le lycanthrope se calmait doucement contre lui. Même si c’était nouveau comme geste, ce n’était pas désagréable au fond. Stiles pensait qu’il pouvait apprécier d’être dans les bras de quelqu’un, juste comme cela. Cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant. C’était une nouvelle sensation, qu’il appréciait tout en la découvrant. Il soupira doucement.

« J’ai fait du café et une tarte aux cerises. » Murmura lentement l’Oméga, son souffle frôlant la nuque de l’Alpha. Derek huma encore un peu la gorge de l’autre loup avant de se reculer lentement. « Je venais … demander si vous en vouliez. » Ajouta plus timidement Stiles.

« Hum… Pourquoi pas, mais après. » Répliqua Derek et il soupira. « Pour le moment, j’aimerais juste… qu’on parle. Juste nous deux, sans les autres… Pour savoir comment tu te sens dans la meute. »

Derek n’avouerait jamais qu’il utilisait une excuse bidon pour glaner un peu de temps en tête à tête avec Stiles. Il n’était pas un séducteur fini. Avec Paige tout avait été simple, parce qu’ils avaient 16 ans quand ils s’étaient mis en couple. Ils avaient découvert l’émoi amoureux, le désir d’accouplement ensemble sans en passer par toutes les étapes habituelles de la parade amoureuse des lycanthropes. Et même si cette dernière avait été partiellement présente, c’était plus fin et discret, sous-jacent à leur amour. Parce qu’ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et avaient été amis avant de tomber amoureux l’un de l’autre, avant que leur nature respective ne les pousse à se lier intimement. Derek ne regrettait pas. Il avait été éperdument amoureux de Paige. Elle lui avait donné une fille magnifique. Ils avaient été heureux. Mais elle n’était plus là. Et Stiles n’était pas Paige. Il n’avait ni son assurance ni sa détermination. Il était plus timide et discret. On sentait dans son comportement qu’il avait passé sa vie à éviter les autres, à ne pas relever leurs piques et à se faire invisible. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de l’intérêt de l’Alpha, ni de ses propres sentiments et sensations. Il découvrait tout lentement. Et Derek ne se qualifierait pas de bon professeur pour cela, mais il faisait de son mieux. Et passer un peu de temps avec Stiles devenait nécessaire. Il avait besoin de montrer son intérêt et ses intentions finement bien sûr, pour ne pas effaroucher l’Oméga. Il n’en était pas moins qu’il devait conquérir le cœur de Stiles et le faire si possible tomber amoureux de lui par ses petites attentions.

Stiles acquiesça lentement. Il n’arrivait jamais réellement à dire non à l’Alpha. Derek lui offrit un léger sourire avant de lui agripper délicatement le poignet pour le diriger vers le sofa. Tant qu’à avoir une conversation, autant qu’ils soient confortablement installés. L’Oméga obtempéra et se cala dans un coin du divan, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible. Il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il devait veiller à ne pas parler plus vite qu’il ne réfléchissait pour éviter de dire quelque chose de déplaisant au sujet de la meute. Il savait la chance qu’il avait d’avoir été accepté au sein de celle-ci. Il ne désirait pas devoir en partir. Il se sentait en sécurité ici. De plus il y avait Luciana, qui était une adorable petite fille et pour qui il avait une réelle affection. Derek s’installa près de Stiles laissant néanmoins une certaine distance, même minime, entre eux. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop imposant et envahissant. Il était déjà chanceux que le plus jeune accepta de rester en tête à tête avec lui.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu au sein de la meute ? » Questionna Derek après quelques minutes de silence.

« Bien. » La réponse avait fusé rapidement, et Stiles avait relevé la tête affichant un air sûr de lui, mais aussi un peu apeuré, comme si il redoutait que sa réponse ne soit pas la bonne. Il était nerveux et stressé. Il ne voulait pas se montrer désobligeant, parce qu’il savait que la meute et l’Alpha lui faisaient une énorme faveur. Du moins, c’était ainsi qu’il le visualisait.

« Luciana parle beaucoup de toi. » Commenta de manière anodine l’Alpha. Il pouvait sentir la tension et le stress émanant du plus jeune. Aussi opta-t-il pour une autre manière d’aborder le sujet Sa fille n’arrêtait pas de babiller à propos de Stiles. De toute évidence, ils avaient créé un lien assez solide et rapidement. « Elle dit que tu connais des histoires amusantes, qui font rire. »

« Ah… Je les invente avec elle, en fait. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de contes pour enfant alors… Elle est gentille et intelligente. Elle retient beaucoup de choses, c’est impressionnant. C’est une gentille petite fille, un peu taquine et manipulatrice mais elle est adorable. » Répondit avec un sourire tendre l’Oméga. De toute évidence, Derek avait choisi un meilleur sujet de conversation.

« Je suis content que vous vous entendiez si bien. » Commenta-t-il avec un sourire fier. Après tout il adorait sa fille.

« Elle… vous ressemble je trouve. » Murmura un peu timidement Stiles. Et c’était vrai, Luciana avait la peau blanche, les yeux clairs et les cheveux noirs de son père. Il ne connaissait pas sa mère, mais il trouvait qu’elle avait un air de ressemblance avec l’Alpha.

« Hum… Merci. Est-ce que tu veux me faire plaisir ? » Demanda Derek en observant l’Oméga avec intérêt. Stiles mordit plus fortement sa lèvre inférieure et il hocha positivement de la tête. Il se sentait nerveux parce qu’il ignorait ce que le dominant allait lui demander. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Bien. Tutoie-moi » Ordonna presque avec un sourire amusé Derek. « Je préfère nettement le tutoiement. »

« Ah... » Balbutia Stiles avec un léger rougissement sur les joues. Pour lui, le vouvoiement était une marque de respect due aux Alpha et à certains Bêta. Il vouvoyait presque tout le monde dans la meute à l’exception de Luciana, Kira et Lydia. La belle blonde avait été catégorique, il devait la tutoyer ! « D’accord…. Bien sûr…. »

« Bon. » Et Derek s’attarda à observer correctement les vêtements de Stiles. Ils étaient un peu usés, délavés aussi. En lui, son loup grogna parce qu’il détestait l’idée que son futur compagnon manqua de quelque chose. Sa partie animale jugeait que l’Oméga devait avoir une garde-robe correcte, avec des habits neufs. C’était presque une obligation. Le loup voulait montrer à son futur compagnon qu’il pouvait subvenir à ses besoins de base, et même le gâter un peu plus que cela. Derek luttait rarement contre son instinct lupin. De plus, cela entrait dans la parade de séduction et cela ne serait pas mal perçu par l’Oméga. Et ils seraient tous les deux satisfaits au final. « Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements. »

« Oh non. » Répondit simplement Stiles en regardant son tee-shirt. « Ça va, ils ne sont pas encore troués ou trop abîmés. Sinon en général, je sais comment en avoir... » Mais il s’interrompit quand il croisa le regard de Derek. Le dominant avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regardait avec une moue plutôt amusée. Le plus jeune déglutit et passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Très bien. Mais je crois que tu as besoin de quelques vêtements neufs. » Commenta Derek avec un sourire amusé. « On ira t’en acheter demain. Luciana pourra venir aussi. » Ajouta-t-il sous forme d’ordre. Et l’Oméga se contenta d’acquiescer.

* * *

 

Quand Derek lui avait dit qu’il avait besoin de vêtements neufs, Stiles avait imaginé qu’ils iraient dans un petit magasin pas trop cher et qu’il aurait droit à deux tee-shirts et deux jeans. Ou du moins quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, il n’avait pas imaginé que cela deviendrait un raid très organisé sur une des galeries commerçantes les plus huppées de la ville. Il devait avouer qu’il ne pensait pas que la meute les accompagnerait. En même temps, de toute évidence, le mot shopping avait un pouvoir immense sur les femelles du clan. L’Oméga ne se sentait pas spécialement à l’aise dans un endroit avec autant d’étrangers. D’autant plus qu’il portait maintenant l’odeur de la meute, et pour cause, il vivait dans la tanière de l’Alpha et passait ses journées avec un louveteau qui adorait les câlins. Mais de ce fait, il ne passait donc plus aussi facilement inaperçu. De plus, Luciana n’était pas très discrète. Elle babillait et rigolait sans se soucier d’attirer l’attention des autres. Après tout c’était une petite fille bien vivante. Stiles savait que pour la majeure partie des autres loups présents dans le complexe commercial Luciana devait être sa fille. Un Oméga normal n’aurait jamais accepté d’élever un louveteau qui n’était pas le sien. Et probablement aussi parce qu’il avait entendu Cora les décrire ainsi. La sœur de Derek lui avait dit une fois qu’ils étaient adorables. Pour la jeune louve, Stiles était une bonne mère et agissait comme telle avec le louveteau. C’était un compliment que Stiles avait apprécié recevoir.

Pour le moment, l’Oméga était un peu perdu au milieu d’une des galeries commerçantes avec le louveteau dans les bras. Luciana commençait à fatiguer un peu après avoir couru dans tous les sens, suivie de près par Stiles. Il avait fini par la rattraper mais s’était éloigné de la meute. Il se doutait que celle-ci s’était séparée. Il avait bien compris que les filles désiraient profiter de l’occasion pour faire du shopping, les garçons eux suivaient en fonction de leur attirance pour les demoiselles ou des couples. Stiles avait pu constater que les plus vieux de la meute se regroupaient généralement dans ces cas-là, encadrant leurs enfants et Liam qui restait dans le sillage de Stella. La louve blonde semblait avoir une réelle affection fraternelle pour le plus jeune Bêta de la meute, et veillait sur lui comme une grande sœur ou une mère le ferait. Mais au final, à courir derrière la petite qui lui avait échappé, Stiles se retrouvait isolé. Et il n’aimait pas cela. Il savait qu’en cas de confrontation avec d’autres Lycanthropes, il ne serait pas de taille pour protéger Luciana, même si son instinct maternel plus qu’éveillé depuis qu’il s’occupait d’elle, le pousserait à la défendre. Son angoisse de devoir faire face à une situation compliquée devait se sentir.

« Tu sens pas bon. » Murmura contre son épaule la petite fille, qui ne babillait plus. Elle ressentait le stress de l’adulte, et cela la rendait à son tour nerveuse et sur ses gardes.

« Oh vraiment ? Je suis désolée ma puce… Tu sais quoi, on va essayer de retrouver les autres. » Répondit Stiles avec la voix la plus apaisante qu’il put. Il lui offrit même un léger sourire et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Luciana hocha de la tête faiblement et resserra sa prise autour du cou de l’Oméga.

Stiles essayait vraiment de maîtriser son stress. Il savait que les autres Lycanthropes pouvaient percevoir son état. Et cela devait attiser les désirs belliqueux de certains loups. Comme par exemple le trio lui faisant face en ce moment. Stiles stoppa net sa progression et mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il s’agissait de Bêta. Et si l’Oméga portait l’odeur d’une meute, il ne portait pas celle d’un Alpha. Il n’était pas marqué. Ce qui faisait toujours de lui une proie plus aisée à attaquer. Instinctivement, il resserra son étreinte sur Luciana. Le trio l’observa avant de sourire narquoisement. Stiles savait qu’il y avait des chances pour que des remarques désagréables voire insultantes fusent. C’était assez rare qu’on s’en prenne physiquement aux Oméga, surtout dans un lieu public. Cependant la peur avait une odeur qui attisait à merveille l’instinct animal des autres loups. Et aux sourires moqueurs et malveillants, il savait qu’il ne dépasserait pas le trio si facilement. L’Oméga chercha du regard une porte de sortie. S’il avait été seul, il ne s’inquiéterait guère de ce que les autres pouvaient lui faire. Mais il avait le louveteau, il devait la protéger au mieux. Quand les Bêta avancèrent vers lui, il fit lentement un pas en arrière, cherchant toujours une solution.

Et Stiles percuta un corps musclé et imposant. L’Oméga ne bougea pas, surpris. Il n’avait pas senti l’autre loup approcher. Une main se posa sur sa hanche. Le trio de Bêta, lui, s’était stoppé net et leur expression joueuse s’était muée en quelque chose de plus incertain et soumis. Un baiser s’échoua sur sa tempe, lui faisant tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu. _Derek_. Ce dernier avait son regard carmin d’Alpha posé sur les Bêta. Instinctivement, Stiles se colla un peu plus contre lui, qui l’enlaça plus ouvertement. Pressé contre le corps chaud, le plus jeune se sentait en sécurité. Il n’y avait aucune chance pour que le trio ose attaquer ou même faire une remarque.

« Papa. » S’écria joyeusement Luciana, en relevant la tête. Derek tourna son regard rougeâtre vers sa fille, lui offrit un sourire et passa sa main libre dans la chevelure soyeuse de la gamine. Stiles soupira de soulagement. Les Bêta avaient prudemment fait demi-tour. Personne n’avait envie d’attaquer la famille d’un Alpha, et encore moins si il y avait un louveteau en jeu. Les Alpha étaient protecteurs et capables du pire quand on touchait à leur descendance et compagnon. La tension dans le corps de l’Oméga se relâcha d’un coup. Et il se sentit trembler alors que Derek ne le lâchait pas, conscient de la brusque descente d’adrénaline et de stress du plus jeune.

« Je suis désolé. Elle m’a échappée … je…. » Murmura Stiles conscient d’avoir commis une erreur.

« Je sais. C’est une petite chipie qui aime faire courir tout le monde. C’est un jeu pour elle. » Murmura contre sa tempe Derek qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher trop vite. En même temps, si Stiles restait ainsi collé au corps du dominant, il ne risquerait rien. « Allez, on a du shopping à faire. »

Et Derek entraîna sans aucune difficulté Stiles dans son sillage. L’Oméga n’essaya même pas de libérer sa main quand l’Alpha la lui prit. Il se contenta de suivre le dominant, regardant leurs doigts entrelacés. La peau de Derek était chaude et étrangement douce contre le sienne. C’était rassurant comme contact. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait en sécurité et protégé avec l’Alpha. Il lui faisait confiance. C’était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il s’était lié d’amitié avec certains membres de la meute tels que Kira, Lydia et même Scott. Il se sentait accepté et intégré même si certains avaient des remarques désobligeantes. Mais sa plus grande surprise concernait toujours ce qu’il ressentait près de l’Alpha. Ses réactions timides et incertaines étaient teintées d’autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur ses propres émotions. C’était nouveau et inconnu, mais pas forcément désagréable. Cela le mettait un peu mal à l’aise. Il était légèrement effrayé par ses sensations et ses propres réactions quand il était aussi proche de l’Alpha. C’était plus gérable comme maintenant quand il y avait Luciana en plus. Stiles ne se comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas non plus le chef de meute. Il essayait juste de faire avec ses sentiments, émotions et réactions au mieux pour ne pas commettre une erreur.

Derek attira l’Oméga dans un magasin. C’était ici qu’il se fournissait en vêtements généralement. Il doutait que Stiles soit du genre à courir les boutiques pour trouver des vêtements. Et ce magasin pour homme avait l’avantage de vendre de tout : vêtements classiques, de sport, de détente, pyjamas, chaussures, sous-vêtements. Derek y trouvait toujours tout ce qu’il lui fallait et il savait qu’il pourrait faire une vraie garde-robe à son futur compagnon. Stiles observa le magasin avec curiosité. Il déglutit un peu quand deux vendeuses, des Bêta, s’approchèrent et saluèrent l’Alpha par son nom de famille. Derek leur offrit un sourire poli. Il les informa qu’il désirait refaire la garde-robe de Stiles. Les regards des deux louves se posèrent sur l’Oméga qui se sentit rougir. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être le centre d’attention des autres. C’était toujours embarrassant. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que Derek venait d’ordonner. Une garde-robe ? Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il avait en tête quand l’Alpha lui avait dit qu’il avait besoin de vêtements neufs. Les deux vendeuses les attirèrent habilement dans un coin plus tranquille du magasin. Stiles déposa Luciana sur une chaise et se tourna vers Derek, curieux.

« Les vendeuses amènent les vêtements. Tu les essaies. Ce qui te va et te plaît on garde. » Expliqua calmement l’Alpha en s’installant à côté de sa fille.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de grand-chose… Peut-être un ou deux tee-shirts. » Commenta l’Oméga, les joues légèrement rouges. Il reporta son regard sur la petite fille, qui jouait sagement avec son loup en peluche.

« Juste d’une garde-robe complète. » Commenta amusé le dominant. « On va tout te trouver, tes tee-shirts puisque tu y tiens, jeans, pantalons plus classiques, sous-vêtements, chemises, chaussures, pyjamas… »

« Je ne dors pas en pyjamas. » Répliqua Stiles. Et il y eut un silence. L’Oméga lança un regard à l’Alpha qui, lui, laissait ses yeux dériver sur le corps longiligne de son compagnon avec un regard qui mit mal à l’aise Stiles. Le dominé vira au rouge pivoine et détourna le regard rapide. « Je dors en tee-shirt. » Murmura-t-il comme s’il devait vraiment se justifier. Fixant obstinément le sol, il manqua le sourire légèrement amusé de Derek. Ce dernier aurait préféré la confirmation qu’il dormait nu mais il ferait avec.

« D’accord donc pas de pyjamas. Mais tu as quand même besoin de vêtements. » Répliqua Derek d’une voix sans appel. Il lui était inconcevable que Stiles n’ait pas de quoi se vêtir correctement et rien de personnel. Il se devait de fournir le nécessaire à son futur compagnon, autant pour lui prouver qu’il était capable de subvenir à ses besoins primaires que pour le voir épanoui et souriant.

Les deux vendeuses revinrent avec divers vêtements. Et Stiles n’eut plus réellement l’occasion de discuter avec Derek. Il se fit pousser d’autorité dans une cabine d’essayage avec des jeans et des tee-shirts à essayer. Il les enfila pour ressortir se montrer et recevoir des commentaires souvent trop positifs de la part des deux louves. Luciana s’amusait aussi à donner son avis comme une grande, arrachant un sourire amusé et tendre à l’Oméga. Derek avait en fait le mot final, mais il semblait attendre d’avoir l’opinion de Stiles. Si l’Oméga grimaçait quand il s’observait dans le miroir, l’Alpha décrétait que cela ne lui allait guère. Et on passait à d’autres vêtements. Stiles était embarrassé d’être ainsi le centre d’attention des autres et de ne pas pouvoir échapper à leurs regards. Il était persuadé d’avoir les joues rouges et n’osait pas vraiment regarder le visage des autres, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le sol. Les habits usuels qu’il portait quotidiennement furent vite choisis. Il aurait aimé qu’on en reste là. Mais il fut de la revue pour les chemises, pantalons classiques et chaussures. Il dut même essayer des vestes de smoking. Stiles trouvait cela étrange. Il n’avait jamais porté ce genre de vêtements. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il en avait besoin. Mais les compliments de Luciana, qui le trouva très beau comme un prince, le fit sourire. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Derek qui sous-entendait que ce genre de vêtements lui allait à merveilles. Ou du moins qu’il appréciait de le voir vêtu ainsi. Peut-être cela deviendrait-il sa tenue de travail ?

Au final, ils restèrent trois bonnes heures dans le magasin. Et Stiles essaya beaucoup de vêtements. Et Derek paya le tout sans sourciller face au prix. L’Oméga lui se sentait embarrassé. Il ne valait pas autant. Et puis, c’était la première fois que quelqu’un lui offrait quelque chose. Parce que c’était un cadeau, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, il le supposait. Il n’avait pas besoin d’autant de vêtements. Derek avait acheté plus que nécessaire. Et rien ne l’y obligeait. Mais il avait dépensé sans compter pour offrir à Stiles une garde-robe complète sans rien demander en échange. C’était donc bel et bien un présent. Et c’était la première fois qu’on lui offrait quelque chose. Il avait toujours hérité de vêtements de seconde main, moins chers et plus abordables pour sa condition d’Oméga. Même sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien offert directement. C’était inutile à ses yeux. Hors là, l’Alpha lui avait fait un présent. Et même si c’était avant tout usuel, Stiles ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir flatter et heureux. Il souriait discrètement alors qu’ils ramenaient les sacs à la voiture de Derek. Luciana marchait en lui donnant la main et en papotant un peu. Le dominant était devant lui. Stiles observait son dos. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il devait remercier Derek. Il ignorait encore comment mais un simple merci semblait trop anodin. Par contre Stiles savait que Derek aimait bien son odeur. Il lui avait dit la veille. Peut-être qu’il pourrait faire quelque chose…

Arrivé à la voiture, l’Alpha l’ouvrit et rangea consciencieusement les sacs dans le coffre. Il était assez fier de son idée. Il avait fait un présent détourné à son Oméga. Et il pouvait le sentir heureux. C’était tout ce qu’il désirait. Son loup jappait de contentement en lui. Au moins, il avait un tant soit peu rattrapé sa bourde de la veille. Et Stiles ne semblait plus trop le craindre. Ils avançaient finalement. Même si le chemin était encore long avant que l’Oméga ne se donne totalement à lui. Mais c’était un bon début. Stiles n’avait pas trop protesté face aux nombreux achats. Il ne s’était point braqué et avait fini par accepter. Derek ferma le coffre et se tournant vers Stiles et Luciana. Il fut pris par surprise quand le plus jeune l’enlaça et le serra délicatement contre lui. Instinctivement il referma ses bras autour du corps mince blotti contre le sien.

« Merci. » Murmura d’une voix faible l’Oméga. « C’est la première fois qu’on m’offre quelque chose. » Ajouta-il d’une voix encore plus faible. Et Derek se sentit d’autant plus fier qu’il avait obtenu quelque chose en retour. C’était la première fois que Stiles initiait un contact physique de lui-même. Il devait commencer à se sentir bien en sa présence pour oser un tel geste. Et puis sa reconnaissance valait de l’or aux yeux du plus vieux.

« J’ai faim. » Commenta le louveteau en se dandinant. Stiles brisa alors l’étreinte pour reporter toute son attention sur la fillette.

« Eh bien, on va trouver quelque chose à manger dans la galerie. » Déclara Derek avec un sourire tendre.

* * *

 

Assis tous les trois à la table d’un restaurant de la galerie marchande, ils devaient renvoyer l’image d’une famille. C’était ce que pensait Stiles. Derek avait choisi l’endroit et la table où s’installer. L’Oméga s’était occupé de débarrasser Luciana de sa veste et de l’installer correctement. Évidemment, elle avait instantanément grimpé sur les genoux de son père. C’était plus haut et plus confortable d’après la fillette. Mais cela lui permettait surtout de se faire câliner par son père. Stiles s’était donc rapproché de l’Alpha pour pouvoir gérer le repas de la petite fille. Ils n’avaient pas parlé depuis leur arrivée, en fait ils n’avaient échangé aucun mot depuis le moment où Stiles avait remercié Derek à sa manière. Seule Luciana continuait de babiller joyeusement et de faire des commentaires. Une fois les plats sur la table, Stiles avait commencé par couper la viande de la petite. Il la faisait toujours passer avant lui. C’était instinctif. Peut-être que son instinct parental trop refoulé ressortait avec force. Ou peut-être que la présence de l’Alpha si proche de lui et qu’après avoir perdu la fillette, il se sentait obligé de prouver qu’il pouvait remplir le rôle qu’on lui avait attribué un mois plus tôt dans la meute.

« Tu devrais manger. » Commenta Derek en lui prenant la fourchette des mains. « Crois-moi, elle sait se débrouiller quand elle veut. »

« Hum… D’accord. » Murmura Stiles en baissant la tête vers son propre plat. Il prit sa fourchette en main et goûta d’abord ses légumes chauds.

« Tu n’as pas à te sentir fautif pour ses bêtises à elle, ni même à être effrayé par mes réactions. » Commenta Derek tout en buvant un peu de vin. « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu fais partie de ma meute. » Il aurait bien dit autre chose, mais cela aurait sûrement fait paniquer le pauvre Oméga, qui gérait déjà difficilement ses relations avec la meute mais surtout avec lui.

« Moi je t’aime beaucoup Stiles. » Ajouta Luciana avec un sourire barbouillé de mayonnaise. Le plus jeune loup eut un léger sourire avant de prendre une serviette et de nettoyer la bouche de la fillette.

« Je t’aime aussi beaucoup Princesse. » Répondit sincèrement l’Oméga. Et il remarqua bien le sourire attendri de l’Alpha qui observait ses deux protégés. Derek savait que le lien unissant Stiles et Luciana était un plus dans sa tentative de séduction.

« Donc je peux avoir de la glace au chocolat ? » Questionna avec des yeux pétillants le louveteau.

« Finis d’abord ton assiette. » Commenta Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il s’était rapproché de Derek. Ils étaient maintenant suffisamment proches pour donner l’illusion d’être un couple. Mais cela ne perturbait pas Stiles. Il commençait à s’habituer à l’aura puissante de Derek, à son air froid et neutre mais qui pouvait devenir très doux pour sa fille et plus tendre avec lui. Stiles n’avait pas souvent vu la meute interagir au complet. Il ignorait comment l’Alpha agissait avec les autres loups. Il évitait toujours les rassemblements de la meute, n’interagissant qu’en particulier avec un ou plusieurs Bêta. Et le dominant l’avait presque évité durant tout le mois. Ce qui rendait étrange son intérêt soudain et le présent qu’il lui avait fait. Mais l’Oméga ne voulait pas se pencher sur la question. Il préférait savourer le fait d’être dans une meute, d’être nourri et protégé, d’avoir reçu un cadeau. Le premier de toute sa vie, ce qui lui donnait une saveur particulière. Maintenant, il était attablé avec l’Alpha et sa fille et partageait leur repas. Il était aux anges. Il lança un bref regard au plus âgé et rougit légèrement. Il ne maîtrisait toujours pas ses réactions physiques en présence de Derek. Mais le malaise ressenti était étrangement agréable.

« Mais si je mange la moitié, je peux avoir une glace au chocolat ? ? » Questionna de nouveau Luciana.

« Nope. » Répliqua Stiles. « Tu finis ton assiette et pour ton goûter tu auras ta glace au chocolat. »

« Papa... » La fillette se tourna vers l’Alpha avec une lèvre tremblotante et des larmes aux yeux. « Te plaît… Ze veux de la glace » Stiles se tendit un peu. Il espérait que son refus n’avait pas froissé l’Alpha. Après tout, il était juste une nounou faisant de son mieux pour éduquer correctement la petite fille. Il baissa la tête et mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il savait que Derek ne refusait rien à sa fille.

« Stiles a dit pour goûter. Donc finis ton plat. » Répliqua avec une voix un peu plus sévère qu’habituellement. « Et tu manges tout ! »

La gamine râla un peu en déclarant qu’elle avait de méchants parents. Stiles papillonna des yeux à la phrase et Derek se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de remettre la fourchette dans la main de son louveteau. La serveuse, qui fut témoin de la scène, adressa un sourire amusé et attendri à la petite famille. Mais au final Luciana mangea son plat pour enfant en entier, un peu aidée par Stiles et Derek parce que la quantité était trop importante pour une petite fille de son âge. La journée se termina plutôt bien du point de vue de Stiles. Il ne restait qu’à retrouver le reste de la meute pour rentrer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà.   
> Le formulaire de réclamation est en dessous, mais j’accepte aussi les commentaires positifs.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, au cas où vous seriez familier avec l'univers des lycanthropes, je n'ai pas repris les noms spécifiques donnés à chaque statut dans la meute pour rester compréhensible pour tout le monde même les non-initiés. Si vous êtes intéressés par les mots exacts, je peux vous les fournir et vous donner qui remplit quoi comme rôle. 
> 
> Je sais combien de fics j'ai en cours, mais il paraît que le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation est d'y céder. J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un long moment donc…. L'histoire ne comptera pas plus de 4 chapitres. 
> 
> Question ? Réclamation ? Indignation ? Vous savez où me trouver. Ceci dit je prends aussi les mots d'encouragement et gentils.


End file.
